


Runaway

by onesquishedcat



Series: Live for Love [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, M/M, lil bit angsty, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you runaway with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Flyleaf - All Around Me.

"Would you run away with me?"

 

The sun is golden on his hair, the cold breeze a soft yet numbing caress upon his cheeks. It's a question out of the blue, and it makes you pause in the stroking of his hand in his pocket. For a moment all you can do is look out over the water, a glittering dance of luminescent fire under the setting sun.

 

"Akira..?"

 

"I would."

 

It's so quiet it's almost a whisper. And you're almost surprised to find it's true. He is your entire world, your complete existence - you would give everything you have if only to see him smile brighter, laugh longer..Love you forever.

 

You feel his gaze on you and you let your own vision fill with everything he is, from the whisps of his hair that have escaped his knitted hat to way his eyes sparkle in the dying light - to the way he feels in your arms, warm and safe and _so right_.

 

"Run away with me."

 

You half expect it and you don't, so instead you seal his lips with yours, telling him without words just how much words don't matter, how you've fallen and been falling so deeply in love with him that neither of you will _ever_ need to say it- But you do. You pull away just to breathe the same air he does, to feel the way his lips tremble against yours -

 

"I love you."

 

It's a whispered answer to a question that wasn't asked - yet still a new type of heat swells in his cheeks that have nothing to do with the cold, the simmering hope gathering a new light in his eyes as he kisses you back, desperation and desire and everything in between within a kiss so sweet it pains you to break it.

 

This is you.

 

him.

 

**Forever.**

 

And you'll make love there, right there under the fading sun, with only the stars as your witness. And with the stars as your only light, you'll disappear into the night with nothing more then everything you'll ever need and all you've ever wanted-

 

His love.


End file.
